


Breaking News: Liberal Head Comes Out

by riverlight



Category: Fyra år till | Four More Years (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Newspapers, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: "Almost-PM reveals he's bisexual—hints at new relationship—Ahlin pregnant?"
Relationships: David Holst/Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Breaking News: Liberal Head Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



"Almost-PM reveals he's bisexual—hints at new relationship—Ahlin pregnant?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these actually were (some of) the real stories for July 1, 2011. 
> 
> (Really, I should go back and read the article about the man seized after an incident with a saber!)


End file.
